1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a display unit for displaying visual information.
2. Background of the Invention
A mobile terminal is an electronic device that can be hand-carried, as well as having at least one of a voice and video communication function, an information input and/or output function, a data storage function, and the like.
As the functions becomes diversified, the terminal is implemented in the form of a multimedia player having complicated functions such as capturing still or moving images, playing music or video files, gaming, receiving broadcast signals, and the like.
In order to implement such complicated functions in a multimedia player, various new attempts have been applied in the aspect of the hardware or software. As an example, a user interface environment is provided to allow the user to easily and conveniently retrieve or select the functions.
Recent mobile terminals have been mainly developed as a bar type the most front surface of which is configured with a screen. Such a bar type has difficulty in design differentiation, and thus a new form factor for implementing a large-sized screen as well as implementing a differentiated design may be taken into consideration.